


Wasted

by happytreasure



Series: Sweet Talk [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Eddie, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, bev mike and bill are alphas, degradation kink, stan and ben are betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: Now that they've conquered Eddie's heat, they need to prepare and deal with Richie's rut.Richie's worried about controlling himself as he somehow has even less of a filter during rut. Turns out Eddie doesn't mind this little revelation.





	1. Drunk On Love

  
Eddie notices it about a week before Richie’s rut—the way he subtly becomes more possessive, more protective, wants to follow his omega around. Not that Eddie really needs protection or Richie as a make-shift shadow, but it definitely appeals to his instincts. 

 

The first time he notices it, is the 20th of the month. Exactly eight days before Richie’s rut. 

 

The entire pack is eating dinner at the kitchen table, and Richie’s scooted his chair oddly close to Eddie’s. About halfway through the meal he puts a hand on his thigh. Eddie’s about to elbow him in the ribcage because he’s not in the mood for getting felt up at the dinner table, but Richie doesn’t do anything. His hand just stays there, as if he’s trying to ground himself. 

 

And that’s when Eddie realizes.

 

Richie’s about to start his rut.

 

-

 

 

Richie gets a hell of a lot more moody too. He grumbles at his pack mates more often and is increasingly irritable. Eddie’s surprised when the pack doesn’t even blink an eye at the behavior.

 

Stan later informs him that all alphas tend to get bitchy around rut and this isn’t new behavior for Richie.

 

The only person Richie’s not annoyed with his Eddie. In fact, Richie’s all over him. He’s constantly scenting him, picking him up, placing his hands on him. 

 

The closer his rut gets the more his behavior increases.

 

Yesterday he growled at Mike for patting Eddie on the back. He’s pretty sure he’s never seen Richie blush so hard. Mike takes it in stride and Richie profusely apologizes. 

 

Although a small, primal part of Eddie finds it extremely appealing.

-

 

 

 

The pack is half way through movie night when Richie hums and says, “Omega, come here.”

 

Eddie’s glad he’s sitting because he feels a bit week in the knees. Richie _never_ calls him ‘Omega’ outside of the bedroom or in the presence of others.

 

It’s not uncommon for mates to use each other’s presentations as pet names. In fact, Eddie calls Richie ‘Alpha’ all the time, albeit usually to rile him up. But the term ‘Omega’ is used far less often in their relationship. He’s pretty sure Richie hasn’t called him it since his heat.

 

“Eds,” Richie says when Eddie doesn’t move.

 

Eddie quickly scrambles to his feet, abandoning his post by Bill’s feet to go straddle Richie’s lap. 

 

He melts into his alpha, especially once Richie brings a hand to the back of his neck, rendering him pliant. At some point, he starts purring causing Beverly to coo. He absentmindedly flips her off and shifts closer. 

 

He has his face buried in Richie’s neck. He smells...different. It’s not bad, just stronger, more imposing. Eddie finds its incredibly relaxing and ends up falling asleep on Richie’s lap. He doesn’t wake up until he’s being carried to the bedroom.

 

“Richie?” 

 

“Hi, baby, you fell asleep on me there,” he says softly.

 

Eddie hums and kisses Richie’s neck. “You smell different,” he mumbles.

 

Richie chuckles quietly. “Can you smell my rut, baby boy?” 

 

Eddie grips Richie’s shirt a little tighter. “Yeah, it...” Eddie bites his lip, “it smells good.”

 

Richie smirks. “Well, it’s supposed to.”

 

Richie lays him down on the bed before crawling in next to him. They lay face to face, and Eddie teasingly bares his neck.

 

“Richie, what did you think about last rut?” he asks.

 

Richie grins. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

 

Eddie whines. “C’mon, just give me like, I dunno a little heads up of what I should be expecting.”

 

Richie pulls Eddie closer and whispers into his ear. “When I was in rut last I imagined you were an omega, and that I owned you. I know it’s kinda fucked up,” he admits, “but during rut all I can think about is ownership, and you being my omega, how you’re only made for me.”

 

Eddie shivers. “I am.”

 

“What?”

 

“I am your omega, I’m just for you,” Eddie clarifies.

 

Richie groans. “Baby, you can’t talk to me like that right now,” he warns.

 

Eddie hums. “Well there’s ways to shut me up,” he says suggestively.

 

Richie grabs the back of his neck firmly and Eddie stops with his defiant behavior. “You know we need to rest up the week before, Eds, not safe otherwise.”

 

Eddie huffs. “I know, doesn’t mean I don’t wanna be filled up.”

 

Richie laughs softly and nibbles at Eddie’s neck which really isn’t helping the situation. Although Eddie knows Richie marking him up as of late has been solely to show ownership and not to start anything. Of course, that doesn’t mean Richie sucking hickeys into his neck doesn’t leave him desperate and needy.

 

Eddie can’t wait for Richie’s rut to start.

 

 

 

-

“Jeez, Rich, did you maul Eddie last night?” Stan asks.

 

Richie glances at his omega who’s happily munching on some cereal at the kitchen table.

 

He grins. “Don’t act like you aren’t marked from head to toe when one of your alphas is in rut,” he quips.

 

Stan sputters. “Okay, I’ve never had a hickey that huge!”

 

Richie laughs. “Then Mike and Bill need to step up their game.”

 

Stan squawks in indignation and lightly smacks Richie with a rolled up newspaper as if he were a misbehaving puppy. He just gives Stan a smirk and walks over to Eddie.

 

“How are you doing, baby?” Richie asks, leaning over the back of Eddie’s chair.

 

“Alpha!” Eddie chirps happily, leaning his head back to gaze lovingly at him. 

 

Richie doesn’t know how he’s not accustomed to those big brown doe eyes by now, but they never fail to have him wrapped around Eddie’s finger. Especially when he blinks innocently through his thick black lashes, like he is now.

 

“God, you should be illegal,” he marvels.

 

Eddie snorts. “Horndog,” he teases. 

 

Richie places a kiss on Eddie’s forehead. His boyfriend doesn’t even know the half of it. 

 

 

 

 

Eddie rushes home after class. His book bag is a bit heavier than normal, but that’s because he’s been collecting next week’s work form both his and Richie’s professors.

 

Of course, missing a week of classes sucks but Eddie has more important things to attend to, like his boyfriend’s dick. 

 

Richie’s rut is supposed to hit tomorrow, meaning Eddie’s an anxious mess. Since Bill mentioned that Richie once passed out because the dumb fuck didn’t take care of himself during rut, he’s been high-strung. 

 

Even though he has a whole pack to help him he wants to take care of Richie himself.

 

When he gets home he rushes into their bedroom, finding Richie pacing back and forth in frustration. Eddie shrugs off his back pack and approaches his alpha tentatively. 

 

Once he gets in Richie’s line of sight, the alpha’s eyes go dark and he grabs Eddie by the back of the neck and shoves him over the edge of the desk. 

 

Eddie gasps in surprise. For a brief moment he wonders if Richie’s rut has started, but he knows that can’t be the case; he would’ve been able to smell it.

 

Suddenly Richie’s biting down hard on the side of his neck, hard enough to draw blood. He cries out, pushes back against Richie, but his alpha has a strong hand on the middle of his shoulder blades. 

 

“Omega, where were you?” he growls.

 

“I was at school, you dumb fuck, snap out of it!” Eddie fusses. 

 

If he really wanted to, he probably could’ve gotten out of Richie’s hold, but possibly injuring himself and or his boyfriend really isn’t something he wants to do.

 

Richie’s hands are abruptly yanked away. “Fuck!”

 

Eddie slowly lifts himself off the desk and turns around to face Richie with an amused look. However, the playful expression quickly drops from his face when he sees how distressed his alpha looks.

 

“Woah, Richie, what’s wrong?!”

 

Richie pulls at his hair in frustration. “Fuck, Eds, I thought I’d be able to control myself, but here I am fucking bending you over desks and I’m not even in rut yet!” 

 

“Hey, hey,” Eddie coos, grabbing Richie’s hands when he notices them shaking, “you don’t need to be in full control, I wasn’t during heat.”

 

“But I couldn’t hurt you, Eddie! What if you tell me to stop...what if you tell me to stop and I’m so consumed by the rut that I don’t listen?” he says, and Eddie’s heart lurches with how disgusted Richie seems with himself.

 

“Richie, if you’re truly hurting me you’ll be able to tell through the mate mark,” he assures him.

 

Richie looks unsure. “If I hurt you, I’ll never fucking forgive myself,” he says.

 

“I’m responsible for myself and you this following week, not the other way around,” he says firmly, “if anything happens it’s on me.”

 

Richie looks like he wants to argue, but knows he won’t win. Instead he gently picks Eddie up and brings him to the bed.

 

Eddie rubs a thumb over Richie’s mate mark, causing him to shiver. “Even in your most deluded state you’ll be able to feel my emotions through the mate mark.”

 

Richie holds him close. “Just scared, Eds. As much as I want to tell myself this will be sweet and meaningful, it’s not gonna be. It’s gonna be _rough_ ,” he warns.

 

Eddie kisses Richie’s fingertips. “Well, I like it rough.”

 

“No, like more rough than I’ve ever been,” he reiterates. “I might...I might also say some horrible stuff to you.”

 

Eddie frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

Richie sighs. “Like I might say some really degrading shit, just please promise me you won’t take any of it to heart?”

 

Eddie cuddles closer. “I promise, Alpha.”

 

“Alright, we need to get ready for bed, baby, tomorrow will be tiring,” Richie says softly.

 

Eddie nods and slips out of bed to start his nightly routine.

 

He can’t stop thinking about Richie’s warning.

 

_I might say some really degrading shit._

 

Eddie wonders what exactly that entails.

 

 

 

 

Eddie wakes up as he’s shoved onto his front and his shorts are ripped off his legs.

 

“Richie, what’s—“ he’s cut off abruptly by the feeling of Richie’s thick cock splitting him open. 

 

He gets a whiff of Richie’s scent and pliantly melts into the mattress, it’s absolutely overwhelming. He hadn’t even noticed how wet he’d gotten in his sleep. His thighs are completely drenched in slick. 

 

He can barely see Richie in the dim morning light, even less so when the alpha grabs a fistful of Eddie’s hair and shoves his face into the mattress.

 

“Richie?” he says in a small voice, reaching backwards to feel his mate, but that arm is quickly bent behind him and held down firmly. 

 

Eddie whimpers at the display of dominance, more slick leaking down his thighs. Without warning, Richie pushes his cock all the way in with one smooth motion. 

 

Eddie cries as he bottoms out. He feels like the breath is knocked out of him. They haven’t had sex in a week and Eddie’s significantly tighter than usual. The stretch is almost painful and Eddie clenches around him as he feels like he’s being split in two. Richie’s cock feels so much bigger than usual and Eddie feels like his organs are being rearranged. 

 

“Alpha,” he whimpers when Richie immediately starts a brutal pace, allotting him no time to adjust.

 

“What, slut? I don’t remember asking my fuck-toy to talk,” he growls out.

 

Eddie gasps, Richie’s _never_ talked so harshly to him before. Although he’s more surprised at himself for how hot he finds it. Every part of himself is telling him that this is what’s right—submitting and being owned by his alpha. 

 

After that first sentence slips from his mouth, Richie’s talking a mile a minute.

 

“God, look how you just take what I’m giving to you,” he says, “open up so easily for me.”

 

Eddie mewls and brings a hand down to his stomach to feel the bulge that appears each time Richie fucks into him.

 

When he notices what Eddie’s doing he laughs. “God, cock hungry little slut, you like how good your alpha fucks you? Like that you’re stuffed full?”

 

Eddie sobs and arches his back. “It’s so deep, so deep, can feel it in my stomach.”

 

Richie presses down harder on his shoulder blades, snapping his hips forward with sharp, meaningful thrusts. Eddie shudders when his cock grazes his prostate.

 

“It’s all you’re good for,” Richie taunts, “just a cockwarmer for me to fuck my come into.”

 

Eddie clenches down hard on Richie as he processes those words. Immediately he’s coming onto his chest, completely untouched. He can’t tell if it’s his instincts that are reacting so well to Richie’s behavior or if he’s really just that desperate of a person. Regardless, Eddie’s pretty sure he’s never come that fast before.

 

Richie chuckles.“What? That get you worked up, baby?”

 

Eddie nods and Richie takes the hand out his hair to spread his cheeks. He teasingly runs his thumb over Eddie’s rim.

 

Eddie takes the opportunity to turn his head and look back at Richie. His eyes look glazed over and he’s staring so intently at where they’re connected that Eddie wants to blush. 

 

He catches Eddie’s eyes and gives him a downright predatory grin. He leans forward so his lips are next to Eddie’s cheek. “I’m gonna have you so full you won’t be able to move, Omega, filled up all the way with my come.”

 

Eddie moans and a particularly heavy rush of slick runs down his thighs.

 

“God, you’re so fucking wet and you’re not even in heat. Does having your alpha fuck you hard get you wet, baby?” he teases.

 

“Yes, feels— _ah, ah, ah_ —feels so good, Alpha,” Eddie whispers into the sheets.

 

Richie’s thrusts become slightly sloppy and Eddie knows he’s close. He pushes his hips back into Richie. “Gonna knot me, Alpha? Keep me nice and full?”

 

Richie growls and the harshness of his thrusts somehow increase. Eddie feels the beginning of his knot catch at his rim and mewls in delight.

 

It’s seconds later that Richie’s forcing his knot into Eddie’s hole, and coming inside him. He leans down and bites the back of Eddie’s neck _hard_ as he empties his come into him.

 

Eddie gasps loudly and melts into the bed. He knew Richie grabbing the nape of his neck made him pliant, but biting it apparently makes Eddie limp.

 

His head is suddenly clouded with pure endorphins and he hums happily as he rubs a hand over his bulging stomach, now full of come.

 

He starts to purr in satisfaction, but hisses in sensitivity as Richie continues to grind into his ass, rubbing against his prostate.

 

“Ah! Alpha, too much, too much,” he whines, fresh tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

 

The overstimulation is overwhelming, but the way Richie is carelessly using his body for his own pleasure has him hard again. Suddenly Richie’s reaching around and pressing down harshly on his own cock through Eddie’s stomach. They both moan at the sensation which causes Richie to come again. Eddie feels dizzy with another load pumped into him and easily finishes onto his chest for a second time as he’s further filled up. 

 

Luckily after that Richie lets them rest, easily rolling them onto their sides. He holds Eddie closer to his chest than normal, hand curling protectively over his omega’s stomach. 

 

Feeling incredibly safe in his mate’s arms, Eddie promptly passes the fuck out. 

 

 

 

 

When Eddie wakes up he can smell the stress radiating off Richie. He must’ve only taken a thirty minute or so nap because he’s still stretched out on his alpha’s knot.

 

“Alpha?” he asks, concerned.

 

“Eds, baby,” Richie says sadly.

 

Eddie quickly realizes this is the first lull of Richie’s rut.

 

“What’s wrong, Richie?” 

 

“I said so much fucked up shit to you,” he whispers, holding Eddie close to his chest gently, “I’m so sorry, baby.”

 

Eddie shrugs. “I liked it.”

 

Richie falters. “What?”

 

“I liked the way you talked to me, I’m pretty sure that’s the fastest I’ve ever came in my life,” he explains.

 

“How...how did you like it?”

 

“Same reason you did, it appealed to my instincts. I like feeling owned by you, I _like_ being your omega,” he says.

 

Richie grows low and in the back of his throat. “God, don’t encourage me.”

 

Eddie laughs. “Trust me, Richie, we’ll be just fine.”

 

 

 

-

Richie’s rut easily consumes him once again and he find himself staring hungrily at the curve of Eddie’s neck as his knot goes down.

 

That’s _his_ omega. So beautiful, small, and strong. He scrapes his nails up Eddie’s thigh making his omega mewl in pleasure. The sound goes straight to Richie’s dick and he roughly grinds up into Eddie. His omega grabs onto his forearm for purchase. 

 

“Deep, too deep,” he whines.

 

But Richie knows his omega well. The little brat is dramatic. Besides Richie knows he likes it when he can feel his alpha’s cock so deep it’s almost painful.

 

Richie starts mouthing at the bite mark on the back of Eddie’s neck, effectively driving the omega crazy.

 

“I want you to bruise my fucking insides, Alpha, I want it hurt,” Eddie whispers fiercely.

 

Richie as always is caught off guard when Eddie talks dirty unprompted. He roughly shoves three fingers into his omega’s mouth which he immediately starts sucking on.

 

“What a dirty little mouth my omega has. You like it when your alpha holds you down and fucks you like the good little slut you are?” 

 

Eddie moans around the fingers in his mouth and rocks back onto Richie’s cock.

 

“Good boy,” he coos, “gonna let me fuck you again, baby? Gonna spread your legs like a good little whore?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” he promises, “wanna be good for you.”

 

 

 

 

Eddie’s starting realize that Richie’s rut won’t dissipate again for a while. By round four, Eddie’s pretty hungry and he knows Richie must be starving with how much energy he’s exerting, even if his mind has blocked out all other necessities for the time being. 

 

All attempts to persuade Richie out of the bedroom have failed, so Eddie’s decided to take matters into someone else’s hands. He eventually gets into the position of straddling Richie, which allows him room to move a little more freely even if he’s still stuck on his knot.

 

As Richie leaves hickeys on Eddie’s chest he grabs his phone and shoots the group chat a text.

 

Eddie: _my dumb alpha refuses to leave the bedroom, can one of u bring this dumb bitch some food before he fucking expires on the mattress_

Bev: _lmaoooooooooooo alpha_ _’s are dumb asf_

Mike: _bev ur an alpha_

 

Bev: _bold of you to assume i_ _’ve ever claimed to be anything but dumb asf_

 

Bill: _yesterday you literally claimed to be the smartest member of the pack_

 

Eddie: _there_ _’s more pressing matters at hand_

Mike: _sorry! i_ _’ll make you guys some food_

 

Stan: _I’m not fucking bringing it, I’ve seen Richie_ _’s dick one too many times_

 

Eddie: _it has to be a beta, he_ _’ll freak if an alpha comes in_

 

Ben: _the things i do for this pack_

Eddie: _we love you ben!!_

 

Ben: _yeah yeah_

 

Ben: _...i love you guys too_

 

With things settled Eddie places his phone gently back on the nightstand and pulls the sheets over their bodies to at least maintain some semblance of decency.

 

When Ben opens the door Richie lets out a warning growl. Eddie quickly gathers his alpha’s face in his hands and forces him to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Alpha, listen to me, there’s no threat, okay? No one’s gonna hurt me or take me away, you need to calm down,” he soothes.

 

Richie jaw stays clenched in anger until Ben speeds back out the door, tray of food left on the night stand.

 

Eddie plays with Richie’s curls until he calms down. 

 

Once the tension disperses Eddie reaches over and stabs a sausage link with a fork. He shoves it towards Richie’s face who jerks back as if he’s being fed dog shit.

 

“Not hungry,” he grumbles.

 

Eddie sighs. “Will you eat for me, please? Can you make your omega happy?”

 

“It’ll make you happy?” Richie says, eyeing the sausage warily.

 

Eddie wants to laugh at his rut-induced behavior, but he supposes he wasn’t much better during heat.

 

Eddie purrs. “Very happy, Alpha,” he assures.

 

Richie reluctantly scarfs down some food with Eddie’s encouragement. Eddie gets a few bites in himself before Richie’s knot goes down and the process starts all over.

 

Stan was right, alpha’s in rut _are_ a lot of work. 

 

But Richie, Eddie decides, is definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET HERE YA GO SLUTS COME GET YALL FOOD!!!
> 
> i hope this fic lived up to the hype!! leave me a little comment to encourage me! :)
> 
> also dont hesitate to interact w me on tumblr! i love answering prompts and hcs!
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> also fic is based off of the song wasted by rainbow kitten surprise


	2. Wasted On Me

  
“Alphaaaaa,” Eddie says happily. 

 

He wonders how the hell Richie stayed coherent during his heat because Eddie is absolutely high off Riche’s scent. 

 

Although he mostly blames Richie because he was the one that got the idea of seeing how many loads of come he could pump into his omega. Each time he finished he would’nt push his knot in, he’d just come in Eddie. Then, he’d fuck him again without having to wait for his knot to go down.

 

Richie is ignoring his babbling, instead staring at Eddie’s bulging stomach, full of come. Eddie thinks he’s full of three loads at the moment, and the thought makes him dizzy with pleasure. 

 

Richie’s paying him no mind, pushing Eddie’s leg towards his chest further and continuing with his teasingly slow thrusts. 

 

The past few rounds haven’t been fast or rough. It seems like Richie’s solely focusing on breeding Eddie, getting him as full as possible.

 

Richie ghosts a hand over Eddie’s swollen tummy.“I wonder how big you’ll actually get when you’re full of my pups,” Richie says casually.

 

Eddie lets out a high-pitched moan and tosses his head to the side to bare his neck. Richie thrusts in a little more roughly and Eddie feels his knot begin to form.

 

“Knot?” Eddie asks, “want you to knot me.”

 

Richie smirks. “You can take another, baby,” he insists.

 

“Alpha,” Eddie whines.

 

Richie ignores him and refrains from pushing his knot in again, simply coming in Eddie filling him up further. Eddie gasps and desperately clutches the sheets. He lets out a shaky breath, and starts sobbing when Richie rams back into him and continues fucking.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asks almost condescendingly.

 

“It’s too much,” Eddie sobs, “too full.”

 

Richie hums like he’s amused. “Good, because that’s what my omega is for, huh? To be stuffed full of my come till you can’t move.”

 

Eddie just lets out a weak moan in response, spreading his legs further to allow Richie to fuck into him better.

 

“I’m gonna have you full of a whole fucking litter, Eds, and everyone will know whose omega you are, who you belong to,” Richie growls.

 

Eddie whines and thrashes slightly, he can hear Richie’s words but he’s having a harder and harder time processing them. Richie staking his claim in such an aggressive way has him lightheaded and delirious. His instincts have completely taken over and Eddie’s mind is in overdrive. 

 

 _Submit, submit, submit, I have to submit_ , he thinks on repeat.

 

He immediately bares his neck to the side. “Please, Alpha, please need your knot, I need it”, he begs.

 

Richie speeds up his thrusts and Eddie knows he’s close and grips him in fear, thinking that Richie might pull out again.

 

“Alpha! Please, please, need your knot,” he pleads.

 

Richie leans down and growls in his ear. “You’ll have what I fucking give you, Omega,” he says and roughly shoves his knot into Eddie.

 

He lets out a strangled moan and harshly grips Richie’s biceps before his vision goes fuzzy. He feels overwhelmingly dizzy, but every part of his body is satisfied with how much of his alpha’s come he has taken.

 

He’s faintly aware of Richie licking apologetically at some of the more severe hickeys he’s left. Right before he passes out Eddie realizes Richie’s still in the haze of rut, so deep in a primal state that he can’t do anything but desperately fuck Eddie.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Richie’s not sure why he grabs his phone, but the slight rational part of his brain tells him he’ll want to capture this.

 

Richie points the camera down to show where his cock is easily sliding in and out of Eddie. The omega is lying on his side at the edge of the bed where Richie’s standing, one knee resting on the mattress for better leverage. He moves his phone closer to capture Eddie’s cock which is laying on the sheets, surrounded by come. 

 

He then pans the camera up to show an absolutely fucked out Eddie. He has the pillow underneath his head in a death grip. His eyes are half-lidded and he’s staring straight ahead. At this point he’s so out of it that all he can do is lay there and take Richie’s cock. 

 

Richie suddenly increases his thrusts from slow to harsh and fast, making the bed squeak.

 

Eddie lets out breathy _ah, ah, ah_ noises before biting the pillow in an attempt to ground himself. 

 

That’s all Richie’s able to record before he completely loses his mind to his rut once more.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Eddie stops putting on clothes while he’s sleeping after he gets woken up by Richie’s dick for the third time. 

 

The fourth time he’s prepared and there’s no shorts for Richie to rip off of him. Although he supposes he wouldn’t have noticed either way because when he wakes up for the fourth time he’s certain Richie must’ve been going at it for a while.

 

“Look who’s decided to join the party,” he comments, confirming Eddie’s suspicions.

 

“Alpha!” he says happily, looking over his shoulder at Richie who still has that primal glint in his eyes.

 

Richie smirks and places a teasing smack on Eddie’s ass. He moans and arches his back to give Richie a better view.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Richie praises, “been doing so good, baby, taking my cock so well.”

 

Eddie beams at his alpha’s approval and slumps into the mattress, feeling content to let his alpha have his way.

 

“Such a good little Omega,” he says, manhandling Eddie onto his back and propping his legs on his hips.

 

Eddie gasps as his alpha slams his cock back in. 

 

“God, look at that,” he marvels, tracing his fingers over the slight bulge in Eddie’s stomach, “you’re just so fucking full, aren’t you?”

 

Eddie nods furiously. “Can feel it, Alpha, can feel it deep.”

 

And Eddie wants it to stay there, he wants it so bad, he doesn’t even want to wait the short second it takes for Richie to thrust back in.

 

“And you’re still so desperate for it, just can’t get enough of this cock,” he growls.

 

Eddie hooks his ankles together behind Richie’s back and holds him there, hips flush to Eddie’s ass and cock so deep he can feel it in his stomach.

 

“What, baby?” he chuckles, “don’t want me to pull out?”

 

Eddie shakes his head almost petulantly. “I want it in me,” he whines.

 

Faster than Eddie can comprehend in his half-awake state, Richie grabs his thighs and roughly shoves his legs up to his chest before setting a brutal pace.

 

“Well then I guess it’s good thing it doesn’t matter what you want, huh?”

 

Eddie cries out and grips Richie’s arms so hard there’ll be finger shaped bruises by morning.

 

Richie pushes his knot into Eddie on his last thrust and the omega’s cries immediately cease.

 

Richie chuckles. “God, I’ll never get tired of that, how quiet and satisfied you get once I knot you.”

 

Eddie looks up at his with a lazy grin and clenches teasingly around his knot. “It’s cus it feels so good, Richie,” he mewls.

 

Richie grinds his hips forward and smiles when it wipes the grin of Eddie’s face and he throws his head back in pleasure.

 

“Don’t start a taunting game you can’t finish, baby,” he says playfully, kissing up Eddie’s stomach.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie’s about ready to cut Richie’s dick off. They haven’t eaten all day, and Eddie’s fucking hungry, and hungry Eddie could probably single handedly raise Hell. Richie’s not hitting any lulls in his rut so Eddie’s going to have to actually drag his alpha out of bed.

 

He somehow managed to get both of them bathed by promising to blow Richie in the shower. (Stan was right about alphas being easy to control). However, getting him out of the room is another story.

 

“Rich, please, we need to actually eat, especially you,” he whines.

 

Richie ignores him and continues sucking hickeys into Eddie’s neck. He wants to fuss about how Richie’s probably stretching out the collar of his shirt, but he has more important things to worry about.

 

Eddie manages to shove Richie off and roll out of bed. He’s surprised when he feels a firm hand on his wrist and a low growl emit from his alpha’s chest. A small, instinctual part of Eddie wants to cower and apologize. Every single other part of him is prepared to kick Richie’s ass.

 

He whips around to face his alpha and lets out a low terrifying hiss, ripping his hand away, “Alpha! Up now!”

 

Eddie is confused by the noise he just made by Richie reacts to it immediately, scrambling out of bed and following behind him. 

 

The pack is all sitting around the kitchen table and enjoying lunch. Eddie points to a chair and Richie plops down. 

 

“He still hasn’t hit a lull so just give him a wide berth,” he warns the pack.

 

They all eat, making small talk, ignoring yet well aware of the anger and discomfort radiating off of Richie.

 

At one point Stan touches Eddie and Richie growls and gives Stan a nasty glare. Before either of the beta’s alphas can growl back, Eddie turns and hisses. “Eat your food, dickhead,” he scolds. 

 

Richie huffs and shovels more food in his mouth. Eddie turns back to the group who are all staring at him in surprise.

 

“What?” 

 

“Looks like our omega learned how to hiss,” Beverly says with a smirk.

 

“Oh yeah, I didn’t really know what that was, but it seems to get him to listen,” Eddie explains.

 

Stan nods. “Yeah, that’s the whole point of it, it’s supposed to be a warning sign for omegas, similar to a growl.”

 

Eddie grins. “I like it.”

 

Ben clears his throat, gaining the group’s attention. He’s looking warily at Richie who’s hands are shaking. “You should probably take him back to bed, Eddie, I think he’s having a hard time controlling himself.”

 

Eddie finally notices Richie, who’s looking down at his food blankly and gripping his fork so hard it might bend.

 

Eddie curses lowly, standing up quickly. “C’mon, Richie, let’s go back to bed.” 

 

Richie’s head snaps up and he stares challengingly at his pack mates. “I’m going to fuck him on this kitchen table, so, if you don’t want to see that I suggest you leave.”

 

They scatter like roaches.

 

 Richie shoves the dishes to one side of the table and roughly pins Eddie’s front half to it. 

 

Eddie’s almost surprised when he doesn’t speak, just tugs Eddie’s shorts down enough to expose his ass and pulls out his own cock. Eddie looks over his shoulder and shivers when he sees the blank, hungry look in his eyes. 

 

He reaches back to slow Richie down when he feels the head of his cock press against his hole. He’s worried that he’s not wet enough to take all of his alpha.

 

When Richie sees his arm move he pins it behind his back. Eddie yelps more in surprise than anything, and Richie’s movements suddenly stop and he grips Eddie’s thighs tightly.

 

“Alpha?” Eddie asks softly.

 

He looks over his shoulder again to see Richie staring at his back, taking heaving breaths, paused, like he’s waiting for something. That’s when Eddie realizes; Richie thinks he’s hurt him, and he’s trying to hold back.

 

Eddie relaxes into his touch. “It’s okay, Alpha, let go.”

 

Richie’s hips slam forward and Eddie is suddenly filled up all the way. The burn is a little more prevalent than usual, but it’s lessened by the come already inside him. But the fit is the last thing that’s on Eddie’s mind. 

 

Richie’s fucking him so hard that he’s fairly sure his hips will be bruised from slamming into the edge of the kitchen table. 

 

It’s almost scary how out of it Richie is. Usually he won’t shut up during sex, so the silence he’s providing is unsettling. It’s like all he can think about is fucking Eddie until he’s satisfied.

 

One of his hands quickly move from where it’s pinning Eddie’s arm down to the back of his neck. He squeezes harshly.

 

Eddie mewls and goes pliant and soft. He stops worrying about how quiet Richie is, how hard the table is, how his toes can barely touch the ground.

 

Richie doesn’t speak until after he’s pushed his knot into Eddie, filling him up with another load of come.

 

“Fuck, Eddie, my bad,” Richie curses when he finally comes down from his high.

 

He’s probably just come to the same realization as Eddie: they’re stuck in this position for the next half an hour. He rolls his eyes even though Richie can’t see. He can tell just from Richie’s tone of voice that he’s finally hit a lull in his rut.

 

“You didn’t really think this one through, did ya?” Eddie teases.

 

“To be fair, I wasn’t thinking at all,” he responds.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Richie can’t help that he kind of wants to push Eddie to his breaking point. Of course, logically he knows he shouldn’t be trying to make Eddie any less levelheaded, but he can’t help himself. Especially when he pops his knot out of Eddie, who’s still bent over the kitchen table, and sees a mixture of come and slick drip out of his hole. 

 

Eddie pulls up his shorts before Richie can become too transfixed and drags him back to the bedroom. 

 

Richie already feels the familiar thrill of his rut running through his veins and wonders why the lulls aren’t lasting as long as they usually do. 

 

The second they get to the room Eddie’s pulling his shirt off and tugging off his messy shorts.

 

Eddie scoffs, “I can smell it on you, Rich, go ahead,” he says crawling on the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees.

 

Something in the way his omega speaks to him rubs him the wrong way. He stalks up to Eddie and grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling him backward until he’s on just his knees.

 

“My little toy has got some cheek, doesn’t he?” Richie says.

 

Eddie sticks his tongue out juvenilely and Richie shoves his face into the mattress and hooks two fingers inside him.

 

Eddie makes a confused noise. There’s no need for Richie to stretch him out, he’s easily wet enough to take him.

 

“I know you’re loose enough to take my cock, baby, but omegas who misbehave don’t get what they want, do they?” Richie asks, punctuating his point by curling his fingers into Eddie’s prostate.

 

Eddie whines and slumps his shoulders, trying to squeeze around Richie’s fingers. The alpha doesn’t let up, brushing his fingers across Eddie’s prostate relentlessly.

 

“Please, please, please,” Eddie begs.

 

Richie ignores him which he knows pisses Eddie off, and continues pressing his fingers against that spot inside him.

 

Eddie sobs when he finally reaches his orgasm, clenching down on Richie’s fingers hard.

 

“Alpha, please, please, need it,” he pleads.

 

He pulls his fingers out of Eddie and lines the head of his cock up to his omega’s hole. Eddie lets out a sigh of content, but Richie doesn’t plan on moving. 

 

“Alpha,” he whines when Richie stays still.

 

Richie grabs his hair roughly and speaks directly into his ear, “This is what happens when you give me lip, if you want it, fuck yourself on it,” he growls.

 

Eddie gasps, but obeys, slowly rocking his hips back until he’s full of his alpha’s cock. Eddie looks up at him and Richie takes pride in his tear-stained cheeks and kiss-swollen lips.

 

It’s slow and difficult, but Eddie continues to push back on Richie’s cock. As desperate as he is to fuck his mate into the mattress, seeing his cock disappear inch by inch as Eddie fuckes himself back onto it is too breathtaking to stop.

 

“Such a good little cockwarmer, this is all you’re good for isn’t it? This is what you were made to do,” he says lowly, placing a sharp smack on Eddie’s ass.

 

Eddie whimpers and presses back all the way and holds himself there, panting heavily. Richie takes the opportunity to shove him to the mattress and start brutally fucking into him. Eddie wails and holds the sheets in a death grip. Richie can feel himself getting close and picks up his pace slightly.

 

Eddie turns his head and locks eyes with him, “Please fill me up, please use me,” he whimpers.

 

Richie groans as he’s pushed over the edge, placing a heavy hand on Eddie’s shoulder blades as he knots him.

 

His omega is still breathing heavily and Richie doesn’t understand why he’s upset. He leans down and bites lightly on the back of his neck to make him calm down.

 

“Good boy,” he whispers against the bruised skin.

 

Eddie finally stops moving, breathing becoming more steady at Richie’s praise.

 

“Good boy,” he repeats, “such a good omega.”

 

Eddie sniffles. “This is stupid, I should be taking care of you,” he complains.

 

Richie chuckles. “Oh, baby, you are taking care of me, you’re letting me do whatever my instincts want, ruts are different than heats, love.”

 

Eddie leans back to kiss him which quickly turns into a make out session. Eddie’s hand trails down his own stomach and he presses down at the slight bulge on his stomach.

 

Richie gasps.“You little tease!” he accuses, slapping Eddie’s ass playfully.

 

“Don’t do that unless you wanna start a war,” he warns.

 

Richie grins, rears back and places a firm smack on his omega’s ass.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

His omega is currently situated on his lap, stuck on his knot for what will most likely be the next thirty minutes. Richie’s glad his rut is at a lull because Eddie becomes increasingly giddy and happy once he’s been knotted.

 

Eddie squishes Richie’s cheeks together playfully, forcing him to make a funny face before mimicking a silly face back at him. Richie sticks his tongue out and licks the side of Eddie’s hand to get him to pull away.

 

Eddie shrieks. “Get your lizard tongue off me!”

 

Richie waggles his eyes brows. “You don’t seem to mind my lizard tongue when it’s eating you out,” he teases.

 

Eddie does what he usually does when Richie embarrasses him: hide his face.

 

“You’re gross,” he claims, lips moving against the crook of Richie’s neck.

 

He hums in response. “But you love me for it.”

 

Eddie kisses his mate mark softly. “I love you for a lot of things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen im so high it took me like 30 min to upload thsis 
> 
> please comment 
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasuree
> 
> fic is based off the song wasted by rainbow kitten surprise


	3. The Bruises That You Leave

  
Eddie can tell the peak of Richie’s rut is hitting. His scent is getting so much stronger and he’s becoming increasingly difficult and aggressive.

 

Eddie can barely think straight as Richie continues pounding into him from behind. He chest is pressed to the bed by one of his alpha’s hands as he brutally fucks into him. Eddie’s simply gasping and moaning against the pillow, unable nor willing to free himself from Richie’s grasp.

 

At this point, he’s lost count of how many hours they’ve been going at it. It’s getting harder and harder to control Richie. All he wants to do is be spread out on the mattress and fucked full of come.

 

“You’ve got such a pretty little hole, Eddie,” Richie says, pulling out all the way and rubbing the head of his cock against his omega’s rim, “and it’s all for me isn’t it?”

 

Eddie nods into the mattress, barely able to comprehend Richie’s words.

 

“Sweet little omega, being so good for me,” Richie coos, and Eddie feels more and more dizzy.

 

He knows he should resist, but he can feel his mind slowly drifting and as Richie continues to whisper obscenities into his ear, he lets the haze take over.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The peak of Richie’s rut hits him  _hard_. He fucks into Eddie with such reckless abandon that he’s almost concerned for his mate. Well, he would be if he weren’t so consumed by Richie’s rut himself.

 

“Good Alpha, keeping me so full, gonna fuck me full of your pups, baby,” Eddie babbles.

 

Richie continues to snarl into the crook of Eddie’s neck. He had pressed himself flush to his omega’s chest a while ago, roughly fucking into him. 

 

Eddie wraps his legs around Richie’s waist a bit tighter—not that Richie’s pulling back, but Eddie wants to keep him close. His mate seems almost delirious, nearly in pain and uncomfortable with how much his rut has taken over him at this point.

 

He hasn’t talked in a while, simply growling and manhandling Eddie into positions he wants. His breathing starts picking up a bit, and Eddie can tell he’s about to come. 

 

“Alpha,” he says encouragingly, “fill me up please.”

 

Richie lets out a sound that’s a mix between a growl and a whine before popping his knot inside Eddie and filling him with come. At first Eddie sighs in content at the familiar feeling of being full, but Richie doesn’t still his hips. He keeps canting his them forward, grinding his cock into Eddie.

 

“Ah, Alpha!” Eddie yelps. His hole is extremely overstimulated at this point and the movement takes him by surprise, sending an almost painful jolt of pleasure down his spine.

 

He’s confused until he feels wetness against his neck. He pulls Richie’s head back and cups his cheeks. His alpha has angry, painful tears running down his cheeks and he’s gripping Eddie so hard it hurts.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay, you can use me,” Eddie whispers.

 

Richie continues to rut into Eddie’s sensitive body until he reaches another orgasm. Eddie holds him close and purrs as Richie lets out frustrated sobs. 

 

“You’re gonna be okay, Alpha, doing such a good job breeding me,” he croons.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

After the worst of Richie’s peak ends, he passes out on the bed for a good six hours. Eddie is content to quietly lay next to him, running his fingers through his messy curls and gently pressing kisses to his chest.

 

When Richie finally wakes up, it’s abrupt. He sits up with a jerk, and locks eyes with Eddie. His pupils are blown wide and he looks so out of it that Eddie can tell he’s not all there.

 

“Omega,” Richie croaks. His voice is rough due to sleep, probably also from the lack of water. Eddie can’t remember when he last forced some water down his mate’s stupid throat.

 

“Alpha, you need to eat and drink, you’ve been sleeping for the past six hours,” Eddie says.

 

Richie shakes his head furiously and Eddie sighs. His alpha is way too out of it to listen and he knows that fighting him will be more exhausting than just waiting until the rut hits a hiatus.

 

“God, I hope you hit a lull after this knot,” Eddie mumbles.

 

Richie doesn’t even seem to acknowledge his words instead rolling Eddie onto his stomach and spreading his cheeks.

 

Eddie arches his back to tempt Richie into fucking him. His alpha shifts forward lining himself up. 

 

“Good boy, there you go, take it all for me,” his alpha whispers.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“You need to let me feed you after this knot goes down,” Eddie says. 

 

Richie shakes his head. “Not important,” he says.

 

Eddie groans. Richie didn’t hit a lull again and he’s pretty sure if he lets his alpha go another round without eating he’ll literally keel over.

 

Eddie massages his temples in frustration when an idea suddenly pops into his head. He stretches and yawns dramatically.

 

“Can we at least get some sleep before the next round?” Eddie pouts.

 

Richie, who looks exhausted and about ready to pass out, quickly nods. Eddie puts on a good show, cuddling into his alpha’s chest and waiting for him to drift off. 

 

Richie’s knot goes down around thirty minutes later. Eddie makes sure to carefully detach himself from his alpha once it does.

 

“Shhh, just gonna go to the bathroom real quick,” Eddie explains when Richie stirs slightly. 

 

He doesn’t question it and Eddie quietly slips off the bed and over to their closet. He makes quick work finding some leather handcuffs in their toy box that he’s sure are sturdy enough to hold Richie down. He attaches each cuff to the head board before he climbs on top of his mate.

 

He gently settles on Richie’s chest, grabbing one hand firmly and placing a knee on the other arm’s bicep lest he wake up. He easily locks Richie’s wrist into place and makes quick work of the other. 

 

The second lock clicks into place and his alpha’s brows furrow in his sleep and he absentmindedly tugs his arms back toward his chest. His eyes snap open when he realizes he’s restrained.

 

“Omega,” he says warningly, “what do you think you’re doing?”

 

Eddie gives him an unimpressed look. “Dealing with my unruly alpha before he passes out from exhaustion,” he replies.

 

Richie pulls roughly against his bindings until Eddie smacks him on the chest.

 

“Behave!” he hisses, “I need to get some food in you.”

 

He quickly reaches for his phone and types a quick message to the group chat, urging one of them to bring them a meal. Eddie pulls a blanket over their bodies as Ben opens the door and hastily places a tray of food on the table. He doesn’t even question Richie’s current situation and instead keeps his head down and books it towards the exit.

 

Eddie rolls off Richie’s chest and allows him to sit up against the headboard before situating himself on his lap. He knows he’s playing with fire here. Challenging an alpha’s authority during rut can set them off, but Eddie trusts that his connection is strong enough with his mate that he can get away with it.

 

He uncaps a bottle of water, and takes a few generous sips before pressing it to his alpha’s lips. Richie keeps his mouth clamped shut in defiance.

 

“Don’t make this hard for me, Rich—you wanna make your omega happy, right? If you want to breed me, you have to eat first,” he reasons.

 

Richie begrudgingly opens his mouth and lets Eddie pour some water into his mouth. While he might not admit it, Richie must be starving, because he scarfs down whatever’s put in front of his face.

 

By the time they’re done eating Richie is beyond restless. He’s tugging lightly at the handcuffs and Eddie can feel his hard cock pressing against the backside of his ass.

 

“Are you gonna be good for me, Alpha?” Eddie asks. 

 

He carefully changes his position so his back is facing Richie and he’s sitting on the alpha’s thighs. His mate doesn’t reply and Eddie looks over his shoulder to see Richie baring his teeth, body tense. Slick is already dripping down Eddie’s thighs and onto Richie. 

 

“Gonna let me use your cock, Alpha? Gonna get myself full of your come,” he says. 

 

He sits up on his knees grabs the base of Richie’s dick to line it up. He presses the head gently to his hole.

 

“You gotta watch, Alpha, okay? Gotta watch how wide your cock stretches me, how it fills me up so well,” he instructs.

 

Richie snarls and tugs against the restraints, but Eddie ignores him and slowly pushes the head past his rim. He lets out a small high-pitched noise at the stretch and sinks down a little further.

 

He looks back at Richie. “Feels so good, Alpha,” he coos, “can feel it deep.”

 

He holds eye contact as he drops all the way down on Richie’s cock, pulling a long-drawn-out moan from himself. He takes a minute to adjust, grinding his hips down and angling them so he hits his own prostate.

 

“It’s like I was made for your cock, huh, Alpha? Just fits so well in me, love how deep it reaches,” he babbles. 

 

He fully intends to have Richie worn out by the end of this. Not being able to control his omega like he wants will go against his instincts and exhaust him. Eddie’s hoping it’ll get them past the peak of his rut.

 

He lifts himself up slowly and sinks back down, throwing his head back in pleasure.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, it feels so good, Alpha,” he moans, setting a steady rhythm.

 

He rocks himself back on to Richie’s cock at a fast pace, focusing more on getting himself off than anything. He’s certain Richie must be rubbing his wrists raw with how furiously he’s pulling against the restraints. 

 

“Please turn around,” Richie chokes out suddenly. 

 

Eddie notices the tension in his limbs and how he’s desperately resisting the urge to fuck up into Eddie.

 

“Why? I thought you liked my ‘pretty little hole’,” Eddie mocks.

 

Richie growls. “Wanna see how well it fills you.”

 

Eddie giggles. “Ah, you wanna see how your cock stuffs me full, wanna see how it reaches so deep that my skin has to give way to it?” he asks.

 

Richie actually whines. “Please,” he begs.

 

Eddie feels like there’s a fire in his belly. He’ll definitely be tying his Alpha up a lot more after this. 

 

He skillfully turns himself around and quickly sinks back down on Richie’s cock, allotting his alpha no time to catch his breath.

 

Richie’s eyes are absolutely glued to the slight bulge on his stomach. 

 

“You like watching it, Alpha?” Eddie taunts, pressing down on his stomach firmly and making Richie clench his jaw in order to control himself.

 

“Please, please, please,” Richie babbles.

 

“What do you need, baby?” Eddie asks, bouncing himself up and down on Richie’s cock, “You’re doing so good for me, letting me use your cock to pleasure myself.”

 

“Please, hurts,” he whines.

 

“What do you want to breed your omega?” Eddie asks innocently, “you gonna make me full of your pups?”

 

Richie growls low in his throat and Eddie can tell he’s about to snap. His warring instincts must be driving him crazy, every part of himself telling him to hold Eddie down and pump him full of come.

 

He gives Eddie such a hungry look that it sends shivers down his spine. His eyes are completely glazed over and Eddie can tell he’s seconds away from his breaking point. Deciding he’s pushed Richie far enough, he moves to unlock one of the cuffs. 

 

The moment his hand is free he tangles it in Eddie’s hair and roughly pulls him down so his omega’s neck is right next to his teeth. He harshly bites into Eddie’s mate mark, easily pushing him over the edge. He lets out a strangled as he reaches his orgasm.

 

His grip still hasn’t slackened by the time Eddie’s come down from his high. The alpha is holding him close, growling. Eddie reaches up to unlock the other cuff and Richie snarls.

 

“Baby, please,” Eddie whines as Richie’s grip moves to the back of his neck, “gotta free your arm.”

 

Richie still refuses to loosen his hold, but allows him to reach up and undo the handcuff. The second he has full mobility Richie manhandles Eddie onto to his stomach and brutally thrusts back into his omega.  

 

His movements are animalistic and rushed, his body hunched over Eddie as if protecting him. 

 

“Omega, just for me, mine,” Richie slurs.

 

Eddie gasps and gladly lets his alpha pin him down to the mattress.

 

“Only yours,” Eddie promises.

 

“Gonna carry my pups?” Richie whispers in his ear, “Gonna let me breed you, Omega?” 

 

Eddie moans at the sincerity of Richie’s questions in such a broken-down state. “Yes, yes, yes, please, you can knot me, Alpha,” he encourages.

 

Richie presses his chest flush to his mate’s back and roughly fucks into him until his knot holds him there. Still, he doesn’t move from the protective stance he has over Eddie, growling lowly. 

 

The omega takes initiative and prompts Richie to roll them onto their sides. Once they’re comfortably settled down, Eddie places his riled-up alpha’s hand on his stomach.

 

“See how good you breed me, Alpha? Take care of me so well,” he praises.

 

Richie begins to melt into his touch and finally settles down. Eddie purrs softly until his alpha falls asleep before following his example. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Richie wakes Eddie up by softly nibbling at his neck. The peak of his rut has passed and his scent much more diluted.

 

“I can’t believe you tied me up,” Richie says once his mate is fully aware.

 

“You wouldn’t eat,” Eddie says defensively.

 

“No, I’m glad you did before I hurt myself, but being tied up was interesting,” he admits.

 

Eddie grins. “Why? You like it when your omega puts you in your place?”

 

Richie hums. “I liked the buildup, it was like edging, and at the end I got to fuck your brains out.”

 

Eddie snorts. “We can try it outside of rut sometime, but for now we really need a bath.”

 

Richie groans. “You’re right,” he agrees.

 

Eddie slips out of bed and pads across the carpet and into the bathroom. Richie lays his head back and listens to the sound of the tap turning on. Eddie walks back into the room and pulls Richie out of bed and pushes him towards the bathroom.

 

“I put a bath bomb in because I’m gay,” Eddie justifies.

 

Richie chuckles. “I dunno, Eds, you still gonna let me stick my dick in you if it’s covered in glitter?”

 

Eddie huffs and turns towards the mirror. “It’s just a pretty pink one,” he says before splashing some water on his face.

 

Richie makes himself comfortable in the warm water as Eddie washes his face. He knows how much it bothers him to not feel clean and he’s grateful that Eddie’s put up with him so well. 

 

Eddie follows him into the bath, leaning his back against the other side of the tub so they’re facing each other. The omega props his leg up, pouring a dollop of body wash on a loofah before scrubbing up and down his legs.

 

“You just gonna watch me or are you actually gonna clean yourself?”

 

Richie smirks and grabs a wash cloth. “Just appreciating the view.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes lovingly, cupping some water in his hands and wetting his hair. Once he finishes washing himself he crawls over to Richie and forcibly washes his hair, knowing he won’t do it himself.

 

“There ya go,” Eddie murmurs, rinsing the last of the conditioner out of Richie’s hair.

 

The alpha slow-blinks at him, not enjoying how his hair is sticking flat to his head. Eddie pecks him on the nose as a peace offering. Richie finds his omega’s behavior adorable and cups his face gently, pressing their lips together. 

 

With the lull in Richie’s rut slowly coming to an end the innocent kiss easily devolves into a make out session. Eddie scoots closer, sitting on his knees between Richie’s legs as they lick into each other’s mouths. The omega takes his hardening cock in his hand almost shyly and Richie pulls back to watch his bashful expression. He strokes him slowly, working him up. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Richie says softly, cupping his mate’s face.

 

Eddie leans his head onto Richie’s palm as the alpha plays with his bottom lip, occasionally slipping his thumb inside for Eddie to suck.

 

His omega eventually gets antsy, fidgeting and squeezing around his cock. Richie brings a hand behind him and prods at his hole, breath hitching when he feels a rush of slick leak out. Eddie takes this as an invitation to push Richie’s legs together and climb on his lap.

 

He’s got such a pretty flush on his chest and stomach. He gives Richie a happy smile, like he’s slightly dizzy from the suffocating heat and scent of his alpha.

 

Richie taps his thigh lightly, signaling for him to lift himself up. The omega obeys and he helps him line himself up with his cock. Eddie sinks down slowly, taking in each inch. 

 

He nuzzles his face into his alpha’s shoulder, and Richie’s greatly amused by his sudden shy behavior. Eddie doesn’t seem keen on fucking himself on Richie’s cock. He simply sits there and rocks his hips back and forth, whining softly. 

 

Richie takes charge and holds Eddie’s hips up so he can pull out and push back in. He keeps his thrusts deep and meaningful, hitting Eddie’s prostate and turning him into putty in his hands. The water splashes softly around them, luckily not far enough to spill out of the tub.

 

Eventually Eddie pulls back and looks at Richie. “Alpha,” he slurs.

 

His cheeks are flushed a deep red and beads of sweat are forming on his forehead.

 

“Why are you so warm?” Richie asks concernedly, pressing the back of his hand to Eddie’s cheek.

 

Eddie gives him a heated gaze. “I can feel it in me,” he mumbles.

 

Richie frowns at his confession, confused.

 

“The water,” Eddie whispers, “you’re fucking it into me.”

 

Suddenly Eddie’s flushed appearance makes more sense.

 

“Are you okay?” he frets.

 

Eddie holds Richie’s hand to his cheek and nods. “Uh-huh, it’s warm, feels like when you come in me,” he reveals.

 

Richie growls lowly and snaps his hips back into his dizzy omega.

 

They end up needing a second bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeee im back w more nasty!!
> 
> hope yall enjoy and leave me a comment for encouragement 
> 
> also keep forgetting to mention this fic is based of the song wasted by rainbow kitten surprise
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> also huge shoutout to izzy @beepbeepbitchard for betaing


	4. I'd be a Fool to Let You Leave

It’s so much sweeter at the end of Richie’s rut. His alpha is pressing sweet kisses on his forehead. He has his elbows resting on the sides of Eddie’s head, propping himself up. 

Eddie has his ankles locked behind Richie’s back as he pushes into him with lazy, meaningful thrusts.

Eddie brings his shaky hands up to cup Richie’s face. He smiles up at him with a ridiculously wide grin.

“Jus’ want you to be inside me forever, just wanna be full,” he whispers.

Richie groans softly and snaps his hips forward a little more forcefully. He’s close and Eddie can tell.

“God, I can never get tired of you, Eddie,” Richie says.

“C’mon, Chee,” he urges, “please give it to me.”

Richie buries his face in Eddie’s neck, scraping his teeth lightly against his mate mark as he thrusts in and out of Eddie.

It’s not long before he pushes in his knot firmly into Eddie, drawing a high-pitched satisfied moan out of the omega. Eddie sighs happily and runs his fingers up the slight bulge on his stomach.

“Richie?” 

His mate hums in response and Eddie knows he must be hitting a lull.

“I don’t wanna feel sad again when I’m not pregnant,” he murmurs.

Richie frowns. “I’m sorry, baby, I don’t either,” he admits.

“I still think about it outside of all this,” Eddie reveals, “like sometimes after you come in me, and I can see my stomach get full, I like to think that I’m actually gonna be pregnant.”

“Eddie,” Richie breathes.

“And I like to think about it, Alpha, I like to think about being owned by you,” he continues to babble. 

Richie curses lowly and brings a hand to the back of Eddie’s neck and squeezes. The omega squeaks in surprise, but goes limp in Richie’s hold.

“Unruly omega,” Richie mutters.

Eddie just pouts.

-

Eddie taps away at his computer; his back is pressed up against Richie’s chest. He’s trying to get a little homework in before the next bout of Richie’s rut.

However, his alpha isn’t making it easy by sucking hickeys into his neck. Eddie eventually starts purring, typing out a sentence every few minutes.

“So good for me, aren’t you?” Richie whispers.

Eddie nods. “Just want Alpha to be happy with me.”

Richie licks a stripe up his neck. “Oh, I always am, you’re a good little puppy.”

Eddie gasps, surprised when a gush of slick runs out of him at the name.

He can feel Richie smirk against his heated skin. “You like being my good little puppy, huh?” 

Eddie pushes back against Richie, reaching one hand behind him to grab a handful of his hair. “Don’t be mean,” he scolds.

“Awh, c’mon, I think it’s cute,” he teases. 

Eddie huffs and closes his laptop, leaning over and placing it under the bed for safe keeping. 

“You’re so pretty,” Richie continues. “I want you to see how pretty you are when I fuck you.”

Eddie’s blush becomes heavy. “You already showed me that video you took during rut,” he says.

Richie shakes his head. “It’s not the same, I need you see how fucking good you look when I breed you.”

Eddie moans softly at the words. Before he can ask what Richie intends to do about that he’s being dragged off the bed.

When Richie slings him over his shoulder, he squeaks, “What the fuck, Rich?”

“Gonna show you,” he says in explanation, opening the bathroom door and sitting Eddie down on the countertop.

Eddie’s about to ask a question, but Richie nods his head towards the mirror behind them. Eddie tentatively looks over his shoulder and gasps when he sees the multitude of bruises and scratch marks.

“C’mere,” Richie says.

He easily lifts Eddie up, and the omega wraps his arms around Richie’s shoulders and his legs around his waist.

“Look,” Richie prompts.

Eddie turns to look over his shoulder once more. Richie has his cheeks spread wide and he whines at the sight of his own hole, clenching around nothing.

Richie grabs his own dick and lines the head up with Eddie’s hole. “Gotta watch, baby,” Richie instructs, “‘cause this is what I see every time I fuck you.”

Eddie’s tempted to hide his face in Richie’s neck, but he can’t pull his eyes away from the sight in the mirror. The tip of Richie’s thick cock pushes past the ring of muscle. Eddie can’t help but moan at the sight. Sure, Eddie knows Richie’s cock practically splits him in half when they fuck, but seeing it in person is a whole other ball game.

“Yeah, you see that, see how fucking wide I stretch you? Always looks like you won’t be able to take it at first, but you’re a good omega, aren’t you?”

Eddie makes a noise of approval which quickly devolves into a broken moan as Richie drops him fully on his cock. 

His eyes trail up their connected forms. Richie’s moving Eddie on and off his cock so easily, making him feel so tiny and light.  Eddie whines when it occurs to him that Richie’s using him like a toy, merely fucking Eddie like he’s a warm hole. 

Richie’s hips slowly come to a still. “Lay back till your shoulder blades touch the counter.”

Eddie does as he’s told, resting his shoulders on the counter, his head falls back into the sink. He’s mildly confused until he opens his eyes. He has a perfect view of his body wrapped around Richie’s, and most prevalent, the bulge of Richie’s cock through his stomach, accentuated by the way Eddie’s arching his back.

Eddie gasps, bringing a hand down to his stomach, but Richie smacks it away.

“Watch,” he commands.

He thrusts are slow at first, allowing Eddie to focus on the tantalizing view of Richie’s cock moving under his skin. Eventually Richie starts snapping his hips forward at a rough and brutal pace. 

“Fuck, Richie, fuck, it looks so big in me,” he marvels.

Richie holds his hips flush to Eddie’s ass, and massages the head of his cock through Eddie’s stomach. He then trails his hand down until he’s gripping Eddie’s erection. He gives it a few pumps before the omega is spilling onto his chest. 

“Alpha,” he cries out as Richie starts back up his rough pace. 

“What you want my knot, baby?” he asks.

Eddie nods. “Wanna see it,” he slurs.

Richie understands and leans down to pull Eddie back up to his chest. He digs his nails into Richie’s shoulders as he turns his head to watch his hole get pounded.

He can see Richie’s knot start to swell and mewls as he watches it catch at his rim. Actually seeing how absolutely destroyed his own hole looks as it takes Richie’s knot is enough to send him over the edge again.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eddie grits out, “I didn’t know it split me open so wide.”

“And that’s why I can’t keep my hands off you.”

-

Richie notices Eddie getting sleepier and sleepier and knows his rut must finally be coming to an end. He knows his omega will only get tired when the hormones and scent he’s producing no longer smell like rut. Eddie will most likely pass out for a good few hours afterward. 

In fact, Richie’s pretty sure this is his last knot. Once it goes down it should be over—or that’s what Richie’s assuming, with how heavy Eddie’s eyes look.

“Fuck, I can’t wait till we can actually start having kids, Eds,” Richie says, running his hands up Eddie’s full belly.

Eddie grins sleepily. “How many litters do you think I can have?”

Richie inhales sharply. “If it were up to me I’d keep a litter in you at all times.”

At the confession, Eddie moans. “God, stop, you’re making my baby fever worse.”

“Oh, it’s only gonna get worse with the years here on out,” Richie informs him. “You’re gonna become your most fertile in the next few years.”

“Then you should knock me up soon,” Eddie challenges.

“If you weren’t on my knot and high off my scent you’d punch me if I actually agreed to that,” Richie says.

Eddie sighs. “Yeah, but a boy can fantasize, right?” 

Richie grins. “Oh, we both can.”

-

Richie pulls the covers up to Eddie’s chin and places a sweet kiss on his forehead. 

He hops in the shower next and makes sure to take his time scrubbing all the sweat and come that’s probably stuck to his skin from a straight week of fucking.

Eddie’s still passed out on the bed by the time he’s cleaned up so he decides to get a good, proper meal in his body while his omega catches up on sleep.

“He emerges alive!” Mike cheers teasingly as Richie shuffles into the living room.

He smiles at his pack mate and jokingly raises his fist victoriously. “Barely,” he corrects.

Beverly looks over from where she’s hanging off Ben, who’s cooking something at the stove. “How’s our omega?”

“Out like a light,” Richie admits.

“Damn, did a number on him, huh?” she teases.

He gives her a smirk. “Hopefully he’ll be up in a few hours,” he responds.

“Until then, you need to catch up on calories,” Ben says sternly.

“Yes, mother,” Richie says lovingly.

-

Richie creeps back into the bedroom a few hours later and is surprised to find Eddie sitting on the edge of the bed.

He’s about to say something goofy until he hears Eddie sniffle. The omega wipes messily at the tears on his cheeks when he notices his mate.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Richie asks softly, although he already knows the answer. 

Richie can feel it too, the overwhelming crushing disappointment that’s settled as a deep ache in his chest. 

Eddie just shrugs his shoulders helplessly, and Richie scoops him up, holds him tight to his chest and lets him cry it out.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby,” he soothes.

He knows post rut/heat depression usually hits omegas the hardest, but he’s considering asking Eddie’s doctor about it. His immense guilt and disappointment is starting to become concerning.

“I don’t know why it hurts so bad, Richie,” he sobs out, only worrying his mate further.

“I know, I know. We’ll figure it out, baby,” he promises.

-

Eddie’s sitting patiently on the examination bed, legs hanging off the edge and swinging back and forth. 

Richie had convinced him to schedule an appointment with the doctor because of his emotional distress after Richie’s rut. The nurse had already come in and taken his vitals and informed them the doctor would be in shortly.

Richie can hear the click clack of high heels coming from down the hallway, signaling that their doctor is most likely about to enter the room. He suspects correctly and the middle-aged beta opens the door moments later.

“Mr. Kaspbrak,” she says warmly, shaking Eddie’s hand, before giving Richie the same treatment.

“So, I hear that you’ve been experiencing some intense emotional distress after heats and ruts, correct?” 

Eddie nods his head. “It feels like my emotions are ignoring logic, and I can’t get rid of this crushing disappointment.”

The doctor nods and looks down at her clipboard with a small frown. “I was really hoping this wouldn’t be the case, but your body’s lack of control over the hormones it’s producing probably stems from the initial suppression of your presentation.”

Eddie groans. “God, it’s like I can never escape what she did to me.”

“This is going to be a life-long struggle, Mr. Kaspbrak. I’m going to suggest that you go on some mood stabilizers for the time being. You two don’t plan on conceiving anytime soon, correct?”

Richie nods. “Not for another few years at least.”

She nods. “That’s another thing: it’s important you schedule another appointment when you plan to start conceiving; I worry that your pregnancy will have complications,” she informs them.

“What kind of complications?” Eddie asks.

“I can’t be entirely sure, but it’s important your pregnancy is closely monitored,” she responds.

Richie doesn’t miss the upset look on Eddie’s face.

“Alright, thank you, Doctor, we’ll take everything you said into consideration,” Richie says.

-

Eddie kisses softly at Richie’s mate mark. They’re both laying bed, utilizing their Sunday off for relaxation.

“You know, Eds, if you don’t want to have kids I’m okay with that,” Richie says suddenly.

It’s something Richie can’t stop thinking of as of late. He needs Eddie to know that he doesn’t have to feel obligated.

Eddie jolts up. “Wait, what? Do you not want kids?”

Richie’s surprised by Eddie’s immediate reaction. “No, no! I’m not saying that at all, but I can understand if you wouldn’t want to go through that,” he explains.

Eddie slowly lays back down in Richie’s arms, “I want kids more than anything, Chee—I’m willing to take the risk.”

Richie nods. “Okay, I’ll be by your side no matter what.”

Eddie cuddles closer to his chest. “I love you,” he whispers.

Richie kisses his forehead. “I love you too, baby.”

He knows Eddie having kids isn’t really a decision he can make for them; it’s not his body, after all. Still, Richie can’t get the thought of losing Eddie out of his head. 

He holds his omega closer. 

They’ll cross that bridge when they get there, he decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here she is!! sorry its a bit shorter than usual, but i have new installments in this series coming out soon! :D
> 
> please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this part! 
> 
> mt tumblr- happytreasure


End file.
